The cursed fairy of knowledge
by Shin-Ah Warrior
Summary: Levy is the fairy of knowledge. She passes her days inside a library answering every question in the world. However, when the Royalty start to fear her power, she is banished from the kingdom. Thing is, she still has to share her wisdom so, she sets on a journey through the five worlds and leaves her library for the first time in forever to continue her mission. Fantasy AU.
**Hey there everyone, I'm back with a new story :) . I got this idea in a dream a while ago but was stuck with writer's block so I couldn't do much. I wanted this to be Levy centric but I'm just a sucker for fluff...and romance... and gale so don't worry about it. I want to include everybody sooner or later and have all of my ships get toghether. *Squeals* Thanks to my wonderfull sisters and my best friend for reading it. It helped me a lot. I might publish this in french later so if you're interested tell me :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these characters or this wouldn't be called fan... or even fiction...no wait it would be called fiction...wouldn't it... anyway...**

 **Now on to the story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The cursed fairy of knowledge

 _By Shin-Ah Warrior_

She was in her element, surrounded by books and apart from the rest of the world. It was her library. People came in here only to ask questions or make her translate unknown languages. In this library, Levy McGarden the fairy knowledge shared her wisdom with all of the five worlds. Every day, the blue haired fairy had to check each portal to other dimensions in order to give them knowledge. Her uniform consisted of a small orange bustier and puffed sleeves with tight cuffs, minishorts of the same color covered by a skirt of a translucent blue, short in front, revealing her black leather high boots, and long behind. At her belt were a rope and a giant pin that helped her to browse the shelves without tiring her wings. Her blue hairs were gathered in a bun on her head and a few rebel locks framed her delicate face. Magic glasses rested on his tiny nose and on her back she carried a huge pen. Her transparent wings were covered in orange runic symbols and a fine golden dust surrounded them.

"Oh, I see someone studied hard" the fairy laughed.

Her job was to give an answer to every thought that someone might have. Although it seemed quite simple, it was a quite a feat to answer to every questions of the universe and at the same time to judge whether the person asking deserved to know or not.  
Levy got up and grabbed a book on medicinal herbs that someone had given her when she was younger. She opened it and blew lightly on the pages. The words seemed to duplicate from the book and then flew into the grayish portal.

"Phew ..." she sighed.

No one seemed to realize that she needed a lot of strength and power to send knowledge through the portals but it did not bother Levy, she loved being able to share all these great things with everyone, to share some of her world even if for a moment.  
The little creature was born an orphan and had grown up with stories and dictionaries. She learned quickly and was a wonderful teacher then, so when she turned twelve, it became clear that she would be next to be isolated in the great library. Levy loved her role in the world. Kings, queens and leaders from all around the world came to ask for her advices. She was a tactician and a healer, a cook and a teacher; she was necessary in the world and had a purpose in life. It was her reality and she wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

Today, Levy woke up with a strange feeling, as if she was afraid or apprehended something. It was really unusual for her to feel this way because she was always happy and always woke up excited for the new day. Instead of pondering about it any longer, she began to work. Her task of the day was to reorganize the library, all of the eight floors. Even though it was really tiring, she loved it.

 **\- \®ɜ®/ -**

Levy was moving some thesaurus when guards emerged from all sides. Surprised, she dropped her stack of books. Two fairies gripped her and their silver swords came to rest on her throat and at the base of her wings. The woman struggled with all his might, but a hot drop of golden blood flowing on her delicate neck stopped her. She could not die; she had too much left of the world to know. So she calmed down and knelt submissively. Surely the Queen was aware of this outrage, thought the captive.

At that moment, the doors of the great library were slammed opened and four people entered, two fairies dressed in blue, the advisor of the kingdom Byros and the Jade Queen in person, Hisui E. Fiore. The Queen was incredibly beautiful. Tall and slender, she was charismatic and elegant. Long wavy hair sat atop of her head and shoulders. Her nickname of Jade Queen came from the green color of her hair and almond eyes. She wore a long white silk dress woven with great care and a tiara made of silver. Taller and more sophisticated than most fairies, all believed her descendant of the elves. Her wings were shaped like that of a monarch butterfly and it matched the color of her hair. She was radiant. Alongside such beauty, the old counsellor looked more malicious than usual. Short and stocky, his place was rather with the frogs but the small protrusions coming out of his back that his wings were ensured him a place in the kingdom.

"Levianna Sapere McGarden!" the call of her full name brought he out of her stupor. "Giver of knowledge and guardian of the Great Library! You are accused of conspiracy and treason against the kingdom! "yelled the counsellor.

Hearing this, the accused became dizzy. Conspiracy ... Betrayal ... The Queen spoke:

"It has reached my ears that you're organizing a revolt against my person." Levy opened her mouth to protest, but the queen silenced her with a wave.

"It's useless to protest, my advisors and I own many irrefutable evidence that you hoard knowledge and make alliances in our back" Hisui continued.

This time, the little librarian could not let these accusations pass up.

"What are you talking about? Everyone knows that all knowledge of the world is in this library and I have never denied access to anyone! Also, I'm helping people in need; it is never a question of alliance when I talk with-"

"ENOUGH! The queen interrupted; do you want me to believe that my advisors and some of my guards would lie to me, that I should listen to the lies of a hermit? "

At her side, the counsellor cheeks were red of happiness and had difficulties to hide his smirk. Tears filled the eyes of the young fairy when she realized that it was _her_ who was really the victim of a conspiracy.

"You're lucky that I'm someone indulgent because I would have not hesitated to cut your wings ..." Hot tears now flowed freely on Levy's beautiful face.  
"In my clemency, I spare your life but I now declare you banished from the kingdom and cursed to a life of rejection from your race! "

* * *

 **I hope it was good I worked really hard on it. Please tell me if there are any mistakes so I can correct them.**  
 **Please review, fav, and follow it would me a lot to me.. but only if you want... it's not like I forcing you or anything...**

 **May the moon light your path,**  
 **Shin-Ah Warrior.**

 **ps: if you have any requests or simply want to talk, PM me. Also if any of you have a PS4 an are looking for someone to play with, I'm here ;)**


End file.
